


Kiss me quick.

by orphan_account



Series: Take a shot. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Unspeakables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pansy won't stop talking, and Hermione can only find one way to shut her up.





	

Hermione drummed her fingers against her desk and for the third time in the last five minutes, wondered what she had done to deserve to be partnered with Pansy bloody Parkinson. Joining the unspeakables was fun and all, and Pansy did get a case solved quickly, but honestly, she never shut up. There was a 1001 puns Hermione would have made about Miss.Chatterbox becoming an unspeakable if she were Ron, but alas she was not, and though they had split on good terms, it was still slightly awkward between them.

“…and then Draco tried to tell me that I looked good in pink, and of course I told him that nobody looked good in pink, so then of course he said that he looked god in pink, so obviously I-”

Blah blah blah. That’s all really Hermione heard. It was so annoying but Hermione liked Pansy, and since Draco and Harry had got together, and Hermione had split with Ron she was nearly always with them, but Hermione really really just wanted Pansy to shut up. She was perched on Hermione’s desk, making it impossible for Hermione to do the paperwork, which Pansy refused to even look at, and Hermione had to grit her teeth in order to not scream.

Pansy had a nice voice, in a way. It was high pitched, and a little bit snobbish but it was quite a soothing voice. If it wasn’t for the fact she was still going on about how she wanted to wear red and Draco wanted her to wear pink, or something along those lines anyway. Hermione wasn’t really sure if Pansy could look bad in any colour, considering she always looked perfect. But then again, she had never seen Pansy wear pink, and after meeting Umbridge, Hermione did wonder if anyone could look nice in pink.

“…So what do you think?”

“About what?” Asked Hermione, trying to pretend like she had been listening to whatever Pansy had been jabbering on about.

“My tits.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“Always the one of many words, Granger. My tits, blue tits you know the one that Draco said he liked?” Hermione blinked at her and Pansy rolled her eyes. “Shall I get him some?”

“What does Draco need blue tits for?”

“For the summer garden party, duh.” Sighed Pansy, rolling his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, if Hermione had been listening instead of just staring at Pansy it would have probably made sense.

Hermione sighed. “If you roll your eyes any more, they’re going to roll out of your head.”

“That’s impossible Granger, I wish you could hear how stupid you sound.”

And Hermione started laughing because she wasn’t the one who’d been talking about tiits and clothes when they had work to do. So she said just that:

“You’re the one who’s been talking about stupid nonsense, when we’re supposed to be working.”

Pansy sniffed and looked offended. “Well if I’m that boring, I’ll be going then.” Pansy hopped off Hermione’s desk and made her way over to her own. Hermione sighed and followed her, holding Pansy’s arm – who was refusing to look her in the eye.

“I don’t mean it like that Pansy.”

“No no, I get it. Hermione Granger is too good for idle chit-chat with me, a lowly -”

Pansy was cut off as Hermione firmly, but softly, pressed his lips to Pansy’s, trapping her between Hermione and the desk, which was pressed against Pansy’s lower back. A million thoughts were running through Hermione’s mind, most of them being ‘why?’ and the other half being ‘wow!’, when Pansy gasped slightly, and began responding with as much enthusiasm as she gave to talking. Pansy then wrapped her arms around Hermione’s neck, pulling her in closer. Only when Hermione was sure she needed air did she pull away. Pansy was panting, her lipstick smudged, her shirt mussed and her skirt riding up her thigh. Hermione wondered if it was the lack of air that had made her breathless after all.

“You can’t just kiss me to shut me up, you know?” Smiled Pansy

“Hmm,” said Hermione, pretending to think, “but your mouth is so much better at kissing.” Pansy laughed and pulled Hermione close again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at https://darling-potter.tumblr.com/post/159041221886/pansmione-oneshot


End file.
